MINE
by Owllia
Summary: Menjadi perempuan satu-satunya di antara pemuda 'aneh' bukanlah keinginannya, satu kelas dengan dua pemuda game addicted itu sangat sedikit mengganggu.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is Mine

Warning : Standard Applied.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

 **MINE**

.

.

Menjadi perempuan satu-satunya di antara pemuda 'aneh' bukanlah keinginannya, satu kelas dengan dua pemuda game _addicted_ itu sangat sedikit mengganggu.

Hyuuga Hinata, Mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum Universitas Tokyo. Tak banyak yang mengenal dirinya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berteman dengan ke empat temannya yang 'aneh' menurut definisinya sendiri.

"Gaara." Hinata berbisik pelan mencoba membangunkan Gaara yang tertidur di sampingnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan tidur Gaara jika saja pemuda itu tidak tidur ketika Dosen sedang menjelaskan materi.

Garaa masih tertidur dan bergumam sesuatu yang sangat tidak jelas. "Hm."  
Dan kembali tertidur, sementara Hinata sudah kesal setengah mati.

Melirik pada salah satu teman di samping kanannya. Dan hanya ada gelengan kepala yang cukup ambigu.

"Biarkan saja dia tertidur, lagi pula Azuma- _sensei_ tak menyadarinya."

"Kiba..." Hinata mengeratkan Gigi nya. Kesal dengan usul temannya yang tak ada bedanya dengan Gaara.

Cengiran Kiba hanya membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah, bukan karena malu atau tersipu.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah hingga kelas Azuma- _sensei_ berakhir.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati." celetuk Kiba saat Gaara bangun dari tidurnya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya." ucap Gaara dengan santainya seolah tidur di dalam kelas bukanlah kesalahan.

"Itu bukan pujian Gaara." Hinata mendelik tajam pada Gaara yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar. "Hentikan kebiasaan tidur di kelas, atau kau akan berakhir dengan sederet nilai D."

"Itu tidak mungkin Hinata-chan. Kau meragukan Einstein?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, Kiba tertawa lepas. "Einsten? Apa kau masih berada dalam mimpi?"

Tawa Kiba semakin menjadi melihat wajah Gaara yang merenggut kesal.

"Diam kau _Playboy_." Gaara mulai mencoba membalas ejekan Kiba.

Oh ayolah apa kedua temannya ini akan mulai memperdebatkan kebiasaan mereka.

"Hei, tak ada salahnya menjadi _Playboy_." Kiba mengambil tas nya, merapikan catatan yang sejak tadi diabaikan.

Gaara sendiri sudah berjalan menyusul Hinata yang hampir sampai pintu kelas.

"Tunggu aku, Enstein." Itu terdengar seperti ejekan yang mengudara di kelas yang sudah lumayan sepi.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama." ucap Shikamaru saat ke tiga temannya baru saja tiba. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu berdua dengan Sasori, dan Kiba hanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih asyik memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Tidak akan lama, jika teman mu yang maniak _game_ itu tidak tertidur di dalam kelas." Hinata duduk di samping Sasori, membiarkan Kiba menyusul duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Gaara memilih duduk dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei jangan salahkan aku." Gaara mencoba membela diri, "Aku tertidur karena ucapan Azuma-sensei lebih terdengar seperti Lulabi."

"Kau bermain _Game_ hingga pukul dua dini hari, dan itu hampir setiap hari kau lakukan. Kau mengantuk dan tidak tahan untuk tidur, berakhir seperti kelelawar menjengkelkan" Kali ini Sasori yang berusaha memojokkan sepupunya, sejujurnya Sasori bukan type pria yang akan dengan mudah berbicara. Tapi bersama 4 kawannya ia bisa menjadi seorang dengan mulut yang hampir pedas seperti cabai.

Shikamaru dan Sasori satu Fakultas, mereka Fakultas Ekonomi. Cukup pintar dibandingkan dengan Gaara dan Kiba.

"Sudah lah jangan berdebat, aku sudah lapar." Kiba menarik buku menu, menulis pesanananya pada secarik kertas.

"Kau sudah baca Bleach chapter 254 ?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Gaara. Apa ada yang tahu jika ke empat pemuda ini adalah Otaku. Memiliki kesamaan yang sama itu mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berteman sedekat ini.

Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa berada di tengah-tengah pemuda ini, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tersesat dengan ke empat pemuda ini, yang ia tahu saat Ospek dulu ia satu kelompok dengan mereka. Menjadi akrab karena mendapat hukuman setiap harinya oleh para Senpai, selalu saja ada kesalahan yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Dan tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara dan Kiba mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Di awal pertemanan mereka Hinata selalu mengeluh dengan sifat Kiba dan Gaara, Kiba yang pemalas dan masa bodoh. Gaara yang hampir selalu tidur di kelas karena game nya. Tidak ada yang mau sekelompok dengan mereka jika ada tugas pembuatan makalah atau karya ilmiah apapun, berakhir dengan Hinata yang menjadi ibu peri untuk mereka berdua.

Ini realita, di mana para mahasiswa ingin berlomba mendapat GPA yang sempurna, sekelompok dengan Gaara dan Kiba tentu saja akan menghambat mendapat GPA sempurna. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli masalah GPA, ia cukup peduli pada kedua temennya yang pintar—hanya tidak rajin.

"Jangan lihat!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja menutup kedua mata Hinata, Membuat Sasori menatap tajam tak percaya, pemuda berwajah imut ini hampir saja terjungkal karena Kiba mendorongnya.

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya sebelah, Gaara bingung dengan temannya satu ini. "Lepaskan Kiba, memangnya apa yang tak boleh ku lihat." Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Kiba yang menutupi tangannya.

Aksi Kiba cukup menarik perhatian mahasiswa yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Amethyst Hinata berhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut jingga yang tengah berjalan masuk kantin bersama teman segengnya—Akatsuki.

"Ish, ku pikir apa." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada meja.

Kiba menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit hati lagi."

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengannya." bohong, jelas saja Hinata masih peduli pada Pemuda bernama Pain, Cinta pertama nya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasori, matanya masih terfokus pada komik di tangannya. "Kemarin aku melihat _handphone_ mu, kau masih men _stalker_ Instagram-nya."

Pelipis Hinata berkedut, jadi Sasori melihat _handphone_ -nya. "Kau membuka _handphone_ ku?"

"Hanya memeriksa _'Whats App'_ mu, barangkali ada pemuda iseng yang menjahili mu. Seperti saat itu." dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sasori menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau juga masih men _stalker Path_ -nya bukan?" kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara.

"Bahkan aku menemukan surat cinta untuknya yang kau simpan di lemari mu." ucap Gaara santai.

Kepala Hinata semakin berdenyut, jadi Gaara membuka lemarinya? Oh yang benar saja? Mana privasi untuk seorang gadis hei?

Kiba baru saja akan membuka mulut tapi Hinata sudah mendahuluinya. "Jangan ikut memojokkanku."

"Kami tidak memojokkan mu, itu kenyataan."

Kenyataan yang menyedihkan, mencintai pemuda yang bahkan tak pernah melirik mu. Hinata menyukai Pain sejak awal masuk Universitas, Pain itu senpai yang sangat baik. Populer? Tentu saja, ia begitu baik dan 'perhatian' pada setiap gadis. Tapi yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada Pain karena kepintarannya, Pain mahasiswa yang berprestasi. Dan itu menjadi modal yang cukup untuk membuat hati sang Hyuuga berlabuh padanya.

Hinata kadang merasa iri melihat Konan bersama Pain, siapa Konan? Pacar Pain? Bukan, ia hanya teman main.

"Pain-kun" panggilan manja Konan pada Pain terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Hinata.

"Temani aku beli buku boleh?" tanya Pain.

Dan Pain mengangguk tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Konan.

"Heii-heei kenapa aku melihat api di atas kepala mu Hinata?" ejek Kiba saat wajah Hinata mulai merenggut.

"Air mana air mana?" kali ini Gaara mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Kalian jahat sekali, mana ada api di sini." Hinata merenggut kesal ketika temannya mengejek untuk kesekian kali.

.  
.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Kota Tokyo, harusnya Hinata membawa payung. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang pelupa, tertinggal di kampus sendiri tanpa Gaara dan Kiba terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Harusnya tadi ia pulang saja bersama Kiba, tapi ia sudah janji dengan Ino akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah pulang meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Menyebalkan..." Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya. Memperhatikan rintik hujan yang mebasahi kaca jendela, sambil terus mengeluh.

"Berisik."

Hinata hampir saja berteriak karena kaget, sejak kapan pemuda Uzumaki duduk di depannya? Apa karena Hinata terlalu sibuk melamun jadi ia tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Ishh, dasar pemuda aneh." Hinata tahu betul siapa Naruto, ia satu kelas dengan Shikamaru dan Sasori. Pemuda yang dipanggil _Nii-chan_ oleh Haruno Sakura, padahal umur Naruto hanya lebih beberapa bulan dari Sakura. Tapi gadis itu malah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Nii-chan_ , hubungan darah saja tak punya.

Kenapa Hinata jadi kesal mengingat itu semua, sepertinya ia harus merefresh pikirannya sesegera mungkin.

"Dimana penjaga mu?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya, Hinata tak yakin jika pemuda sombong di depannya kini tengah bertanya pada nya. Dan _Hell_! Penjaga? Maksudnya Guardian? _Bodyguard_? Sejak kapan Hinata punya hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau bertanya pada ku?"

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini selain kau, Hyuuga."

Naruto benar, di sini hanya ada mereka berdua. Paling beberapa orang di area selatan dan utara, di sebelah timur sendiri hanya ada satu pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Penjaga?" alis Hinata sedikit terangkat. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya penjaga?"

"Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasori. Bukan kah mereka _guardian angel_ mu? Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan gadis kecilnya sendirian di tengah hujan." Bocah kecil saja tahu jika ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti sindiran.

Hinata menggeram kesal, bagaimana bisa ia disebut gadis kecil? "Kau menyebalkan." dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata lebih memilih membaca novel yang sejak tadi ia abaikan.

Naruto mendengus geli, Hinata bisa melihat Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Huh bahkan ponsel pemuda itu keluaran terbaru, edisi ke enam dari lambang _peach_ tergigit.

Dari balik bukunya Hinata diam-diam melirik Naruto yang tengah tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya. Sejak kapan pemuda Uzumaki itu suka tersenyum, hei bahkan para gadis di sini saja tahu jika Naruto hanya akan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Emm.. Ano..." Rasa penasaran hampir saja mengalahkan rasa malu Hinata untuk bertanya apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan dengan _handphone_ -nya hingga pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apa?" Naruto masih terfokus pada layar _handphone,_ tapi dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Hinata yang menggeletakkan novelnya begitu saja.

Oh ayolah Hinata, apa yang kau inginkan? Bertanya? Yang benar saja, harga dirinya bisa turun dan si pria Uzumaki itu mungkin akan tertawa hingga terjungkal jika Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak jadi."

Dengusan kasar Naruto yang disisipi tawa terdengar begitu mengejek bagi Hinata, "Kau mengejekku Uzumaki?"

.  
.

.

.

"Menyebalkan..." Gerutuan kasar terdengar mengganggu telinga, belum lagi suara ketukan pensil di atas meja. Padahal baru saja Naruto akan menyapa alam mimpi.

"Berisik." Sapphirenya sedikit membulat ketika tahu perempuan yang tengah menggerutu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget melihat Naruto, mungkin karena Hinata tak menyadari kehadirannya sejak awal. Padahal ia lebih dulu duduk di sini.

"Ishh, dasar pemuda aneh." lagi-lagi gadis itu menggerutu.

"Dimana penjaga mu?" Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata.

"Kau bertanya pada ku?"

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini selain kau, Hyuuga."

Gadis itu kembali termenung, sepertinya berteman dengan empat pria membuat gadis itu sedikit tidak peka. Jelas-jelas di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata, kenapa gadis itu bertanya tentang hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Penjaga?" alis Hinata sedikit terangkat. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya penjaga?"

Nahkan, benar-benar tidak peka. Memangnya dia anggap apa ke empat pemuda yang mengelilinginya, bahkan Naruto tahu betul bagaimana sifat protektif Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Kiba terhadap Hinata.

"Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasori. Bukan kah mereka _guardian angel_ mu? Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan gadis kecilnya sendirian di tengah hujan."

Gadis beriris amethyst itu menggeram kesal,"Kau menyebalkan."

Dengusan geli menguap ke udara, bukannya menjawab gadis di depannya justru mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sebut saja Naruto gila, diam-diam mengeluarkan Handphone nya hanya untuk memotret gadis di hadapannya. Jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, mengingat selalu saja ada salah satu dari temannya yang menemani.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang melengkung di wajahnya melihat beberapa gambar yang ia dapatkan cukup manis.

"Emm.. Ano..."

Gugup dan malu bercampur jadi satu, Naruto bisa melihat itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

"Apa?" Naruto kembali mendapat gambar yang bagus. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang menggeletakkan novelnya begitu saja. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak jadi."

Naruto kembali mendengus hanya saja kali ini di disisipi tawa, ini sangat menyenangkan. Berduaan dengan gadis Hyuuga sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu aktivitas favoritnya, meskipun akan sangat sulit mendapatkan moment seperti ini lain kali.

"Kau mengejekku Uzumaki?" Sepertinya Hinata kali ini benar-benar kesal.

Well, sekesal apapun gadis Hyuuga di depannya. Naruto yakin Hinata takkan pernah bisa marah, gadis di depannya ini adalah _type_ gadis yang lebih suka memendam amarahnya dibanding meluapkannya.

Dari mana Naruto tahu itu semua? Sebut saja ia _Stalker_ sang Hyuuga.

TBC.

Well.. Hello duniaaaa \\\\('.')/  
I am a newbie.

Ini FF garing? Yaaap garing banget malah, hanya mencoba menulis hal-hal yg terinspirasi dari kehidupan sehari-hari.  
Bukan FF berat dengan konflik yang menyayat.  
Ide mainstream? Maybe.

*GPA = Grade Point Average (IPK)


End file.
